1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands. More particularly, the invention is a stand which has a removeable holder, for supporting a hand held electric hair dryer.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Stands have been known for supporting and holding a wide variety of items and apparatuses. However, different stands and holders are needed for different applications. In the past and presently, there are electric hair dryers in which a stand is integral to their design. However, these devices do not have the desirable features of being lightweight, portable or easily manipulated by hand to achieve a desired drying effect. The alternative to these devices has been the hand held electric hair dryer which is lightweight, portable, and easily manipulated by hand to achieve a desired drying effect. However, being electrically operated, hand held electric hair dryers can be a hazard as they are often operated in bathrooms or hair styling salons where contact with running water or anything electrically grounded would expose the operator to a possible electric shock which could be fatal. As the design of most hand held electric hair dryers precludes stable placement upon a surface for safety reasons the operator must unplug the hair dryer from the electrical power source, which is a great inconvenience. Additionally, placement of a hair dryer upon a surface shared with other items creates a cluttered situation and uses space that might be desired for the placement of other items. Further, a user of a hand held electric hair dryer occasionally desires use of both hands while drying hair and therefore would find a device for supporting a hair dryer while it is being used very useful.
A holding device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,313 which teaches an adjustable holder for a hand held electric hair dryer. However, this device has the limitation of not being free standing and further, it supports the hair dryer by the air outlet of the hair dryer leaving the body of the hair dryer unsupported, which places an undesirable weight strain upon the air outlet of the hairdryer which could result in damage to the dryer.
The present invention eliminates these problems and others as it is free standing, portable, and configured to hold and support a hand-held electric hair dryer in a non-damaging fashion.
3. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which supports and holds a hand-held electric hair dryer to allow a user of these types of hair dryers for use of both hands while drying hair.
It is an additional object of the invention to be free standing while being used.
A further object of the invention is to be readily portable.
A still further object of the invention is to require no accessory tools for its use.
An additional object of the invention is to be adjustable both vertically and horizontally in the material in which it is made being stable, durable, and inexpensive.
These and other objects are realized by providing a stand and holder for supporting a hand-held electric hair dryer at various heights and positions, which includes: a base having an aperture with threads on the inner surface of the aperture; a first upright member configured to be operably engaged with the threaded aperture in the base; a second upright member; a locking member connected to the first upright member which can releasably engage the second upright member at a desired position; a pivoting member connected to the upper most section of the second upright member; a hooking means of at least one part connecting the pivoting member to a holder which is substantially u-shaped when viewed from the front or the side and having an aperture defined within; said holder being provided to support a gun shaped hair dryer by disposing the handle of the hairdryer within the aperture and the holder and resting the air outlet of the hair dryer within the u-shaped depression in the front of the holder. Optionally, the holder could be U-shaped to grip the body of a rectangular hand-held electric hair dryer. These and other aspects of the present invention will be explained in the descriptions of the accompanying drawings.